A Soldiers Rise to Royalty
by PepsiLover919
Summary: Faced with the reality of the situation Serena must make a choice that could very well cost her the most important thing she has, her life. With the help of the Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask can she save the world and come out alive? Or will the battle be too much for the beaten teen?
1. A Daughter is Born

_I do not own **Sailor**** Moon**. That would be **Naoko Takeuchi**.  
__The only thing that I own is the story line. Thanks._

* * *

It was a wonderful day, the Queen had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was the prophecy that the wise physic had seen in her vision. But that wasn't all she'd seen, following the birth of the Princess, the Kingdom amongst the stars would fall into deep war and chaos. Something that had the Queen and King overly worried, they didn't really want to bring their newborn child into a world of death and destruction.

Her name is Serena. She has the bluest eyes that anybody as seen and soft hair as golden as the sun. She looks exactly like her mother, aside from her father's stubbornness, which was noticeable even from birth.

"My dearest daughter, you are the light of this planet."

And the Queens words were of the truth, because if anything were to happen to either of them, then everything would fall apart. Which was exactly what had happened to them.

In the darkest parts of the cosmos a plant, smaller in comparison, had been planning its revenge against the Queen and King. On a planet called the Negamoon, a planet filled with evil and dark energy had raised an army from the depths of evil, one that consisted of demons and monsters, which were ready to kill and destroy. The planet's ruler was known as Queen Beryl, sister of Queen Serenity. The only difference between the two of them is that Queen Beryl is filled with dark and evil energy, all the way down to the core of her soul, not a single drop of good inside of her blackened heart.

So this caused her to despise Moon and her sister Queen Serenity because of the goodness that came from them both, making people happy and free. Which wasn't exactly true. The Moon has power over the other planets around it. Mars, Mercury, Earth, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were all under the control of Queen Serenity, who'd formed a treaty with these planets.

There had been an unknown agreement made many years ago stating that in a state of total chaos for any of the planets, a child would come forth with power to protect and defend behind a leader. Which was unknown to all who the leader would be.

But as the years started to tick by, and Serena was now six years old, problems were starting to arise for her Kingdom, and she knew. Something deep inside of her was saying that something bad was coming forward, something that had a lot more power than her mother and father put together. But she wasn't afraid, she wanted to know what was happening and wanted to see the evil herself. It made her curious, she didn't understand how something so different could be so bad.

And then it happened, while she was with her mother in royal bedroom, playing with a little crystal that her mother had always tried to keep away.

"Serena! Darling, I need you to keep that crystal with you, whatever happens, you can't let that crystal leave your hands!" cried out her mother before she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I'm confused, Mommy. What's going on?"

As tears rolled down her mother's eyes, Serena starred at her mother, a bath of pink light staring to swallow the both of them up.

"I love you, Serena, trust me."

Serena started fading away from her mother and she cried out in fear, not wanting to leave her mother. But like that, she was gone and so was her memory.

* * *

**(1) –** Cover Photo – Created By _**ShiroiNeko-sama**_, title "_**Power of The Moon**_"

**(2) –**Information gathered from Sailor Moon Wiki


	2. Eleven Years Later

_I do not own _**_Sailor Moon_**_. That would be _**_Naoko Takeuchi_**_.__  
__The only thing that I own is the story line. Thanks._

* * *

I walked down the street tiredly, my faithful companion right by my side. A midnight black Labrador retriever, her name is Luna. I'm seventeen years old in the small down of Mundelein, Texas. It's currently nine-thirty in the morning, and I'm the only person here who actually seems to be awake, so I headed down to my favorite hangout, where I knew my friends would be once they too woke.

The sun shone down, covering everything around the town as I shielded my eyes behind mirrored aviator sunglasses. Opening the door to the arcade, the familiar bell filled the room, seeing as I am the only person who's awake at the moment. Smirking slightly when my friend stumbled tiredly from the backroom and behind the counter, obviously it's early for him too.

"Hey Andrew, what's up?"

He yawned while I hopped up onto the barstool.

"Nothing much, waiting for actual customers to come in."

I rolled my eyes.

"I am a customer, loser."

"Nah, you're always here, so you're not really a customer."

He looked slightly smug while I shrugged my shoulders.

"So why are you up so early?" he asked, noticing that I was fully dressed in my normal attire.

"I don't know, I just keep having these weird dreams. Something about a little girl and her parents…"

Andrew was silent, knowing that I was a foster child and didn't actually know who my parents were or if they were even still alive. I didn't know and probably never would know.

"Eh, who knows, maybe you should stop drinking so much Pepsi before bed and you'd sleep better?" he suggested.

I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Yea right, like that would actually happen. Pepsi is the only thing that's keeping me sane."

"Honestly, I can believe that, I wonder what you would do if you didn't have any access to caffeine or Pepsi."

"That's not even funny to think about, Andrew, just so you know. It's cruel and mean."

As the words left my mouth, another person entered the room.

"Well look what the mutt dragged in."

I felt my blood suddenly run cold. I knew that voice, only to well, and wish madly that it would just disappear.

"Hello to you too, Darien." I mumbled, not turning around.

Luna growled when she sat in the stool next to mine and went to sit directly between us.

"Hey, Serena, would you like anything to drink?" Andrew asked, trying to keep the situation from getting to bad.

"Yea, could I have a chocolate milkshake?"

"Sure, coming right up."

He turned around to make my favorite drink and I held my head up with my hands, trying to keep myself calm.

"So what are you doing here so early? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Darien asked, starring at me, a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Just woke up early I guess, couldn't sleep. Why do you care anyway?"

Andrew turned around and handed me my milkshake, that's when the loud ear-piercing whistle filled our ears. Luna whined up at me and I looked out towards the window just in time, a large shark blade was flying towards us in the arcade at blinding speed. And it was headed straight for Darien.

"Darien look out!" I shouted as I tackled him to the ground, breaking him from his trance as the sword flew into the wall over both our heads.

He starred up at me as I kept him pinned to the ground, confusion crossing his face.

"Why'd you save me? I thought you hated my guts."

Rolling my eyes, I got to my feet and went over to the sword. Grabbing it by the handle, I rested it on my shoulder.

"Serena! What are you doing with that! This is dangerous! We should just leave the Arcade!" Andrew said, clearly freaking out.

"I do hate you, that doesn't mean I want you dead."

Walking through the frame of the now broken window, I hurried outside with Luna to find the thing that threw the blade. Yes, unlike any other normal person here who is running for their lives from the monster, I actually want to find it. It's my job to protect Earth and all who live on it. Or that's what Luna tells me anyway, she thinks that I'm some special person, but I don't really believe that. Why would anybody want me to be special?

"Eh hem, aren't you supposed to be transforming?"

Looking down towards the ground, I glared at my dog. Luna can talk, but only to those who she wants to talk to.

"Fine fine, it's not like it actually matters anyway."

Turning quickly down an ally way, I set the sword down and held my hand up in the air.

"Moon Prism Power!"

A burst of white light covered my and my normal clothes changed into my uniform.

"Sailor Moon lets move, we need to find that demon!"

I groaned and picked up the sword, quickly chasing after Luna into the park, which is a normal place that demons like to go to.

"Hey, ugly dude, looking for this!" I called out.

The demon turned around and he looked like a knight, only with black armor that was covered in blood, and had a strange vine wrapped around it. Thorns grew on the vine too, or that what it looked like anyway.

"Ah, thank you so much for finding my sword." It said.

He lifted his hand and it shot out my grasp and back towards me, barely moving out of he way, the blade grazed my side.

"Ow, that HURT." I growled, cringing in pain as I held my side.

"What are you after."

"What else would I be after, my dear?" It cooed at me, "All that I want if for you to lay on the ground, dead."

'_Ooooooh, like I haven't heard that one before.'_

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen."

Holding both my hands up over my head, my left glove covered in dark crimson blood, I closed my eyes.

"Moon… Amazon…" I held my hands together in front of me, "BLAST!"

A beam of white light with golden stars shot from hands and directly into the demon, which cried out before disincarnating into nothing.

My hand shot down to my side and I fell to my knees, while transforming back at the same time so I was standing there in my normal clothes that I was wearing earlier, only now they were too getting soaked with blood.

"Serena? Serena, are you alright?"

Glancing over my shoulder tiredly, I saw that it wasn't Luna that was talking to me it was Darien.

"I'm fine. Now leave me alone."

Trying to get to my feet, I felt myself stumble slightly, before catching myself and straightening up.

"You're hurt!"

"Thank you captain obvious for noticing, not leave me alone so I can get home."

"No, I'm taking you to the hospital."

Yanking my arm from his grasp, I swayed slightly in my stance, making myself refocus on him.

Darien stood tall at 6' 0'' with ocean deep safire eyes and midnight black hair. Which, when compared to me, is towering. Since I am only 5' 5'' as my height and don't really plan on growing very much anymore.

"Hey! Serena!"

Glancing over my shoulder, I watched my friend Hotaru run up to us, a concerned look on her face. She was always the one who woke up second, after me that is.

Waving at her, I took in the outfit that she wore. She wore a pair of dark gray skinny jeans with her black flip-flops. Along with a black t-shirt that had a bleeding heart on the front of it, which is her normal attire, seeing as she's kind of a gothic person.

"Serena, what happened, come on. Let me take you my place." Hotaru said, pulling my arm behind her neck and putting her arm behind my back, helping to support me.

"Wait! She should go to a hospital!"

"Oh, fuck off, Darien. She's a big girl and can make her own decisions."

Smirking at my friend, we carefully walked away from the park and towards her apartment. Which is something that her parents purchased for her when she was younger as a birthday present. Everything inside of the place is paid for and Hotaru doesn't even have to pay rent, so that's where she lives instead of staying home with her parents. Oh, Hotaru's eighteen, unlike me, so she can legally live by herself too, which is pretty cool.

"So what happened? Why didn't you call any of us to come and help you?" she chided once we were out of earshot to other people.

"Because I knew that I could handle it on my own. I'm a big girl and can fight my own battles."

"Oh yea, the gash in your side is really saying that you can take care of yourself, you need help. It's not a bad thing if you need to ask."

Looking away from her gaze, I didn't want to tell her that it means I can't take care of myself because that's really stupid.

"I understand, Serena, just you need to remember that you have friends that don't want to find you laying in a wooden box because of you wanting to prove that you can take care of yourself."

Wrinkling my nose at Hotaru, she laughed and we went into the apartment building and headed over to the elevators.

* * *

I was sent into the bathroom to wash off and then came out wearing only a dark green sports bra and knee length, dark brown, boy shorts.

Carefully walking into the living room while holding a towel to the cut, which still hasn't stopped bleeding, I saw that we were alone anymore. Ami, Mina, and Lita, had shown up and were sitting on the couch with Hotaru talking.

Ami is eighteen with short blue hair and a knack for electronics and is super smart. Amy would have to be the kindest person alive.

Lita is eighteen with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and is strong and protects her friends.

Mina is also eighteen and has mid back yellow blonde hair. She stands for what she believes and loves, but she still understands the difference between good and bad.

"Serena, come here."

Nodding my head at Ami, I walked over to her and stood before her.

"Let me clean your cut, there might have been something more on that blade that you couldn't see."

She raised her hand to her eyes and whispered softly.

"Mercury Ever seeing Eyes."

Blue glass sunglasses appeared on her face and she smiled at me.

"Actually, I was right, you can't feel it, but there had been venom on that sword and it's spreading through your body as we speak."

"Would it have killed me?"

"Yes, it will kill you. Now stay still for me okay."

I noticed then, that Jessie was holding a bowl of water.

"Mercury Cleansing Water."

She moved her hands gracefully, making it raise and shape like a snake as she wrapped it around my waist and I could feel the tingling as it seeped inside of me. Running through my veins, I felt slightly light headed as I stood there and finally the pain seared in the cut, making me wince slightly.

"There, you should be okay now."

Nodding, I bit my lip as Ami withdrew the water, I starred at the glass bowl that Mina held as the water turned from its bloody color to a pure black.

"Told ya so." Ami said as her glasses disappeared.

"Yea yea, whatever Ami. You were right. You normally are."

Lita and Mina snickered at me before Mina brought the bowl into the kitchen.

"So, Hotaru, how is it that you always know where she is, even when we can't find her?" Lita asked, leaning back against the couch.

"ESP I think…"

"Yea right." Mina said.

"Yea right is right, I don't know. It just happens."

Smiling at Hotaru while Ami tapped the thick Goss pad to my side, I waited until she was finally done.

"Jeez, Serena, you really need to eat more. You a stick!" Ami said as she set the tape down.

"I do eat, I just don't retain the size."

"Yea, we get it. Now why don't you lay down and rest while we talk."

* * *

**(1) –** Cover Photo – Created By _**ShiroiNeko-sama**_, title "_**Power of The Moon**_"

**(2) –**Information gathered from Sailor Moon Wiki


	3. A Warning From Queen Beryl

_I do not own **Sailor**** Moon**. That would be **Naoko Takeuchi**.  
__The only thing that I own is the story line. Thanks._

* * *

Luna sat next to Mina while she explained to us that the next demon attack was going to require all of us to work together. Although this isn't something new, she always says that.

"So this demon is said to have poisoned needles and many knives?" Ami said as she fiddled with her shirt.

"This is going to be fun."

"Really, Serena, you just got your body cleansed and you're ready for more poison?" Lita asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'd rather it be me filled with poison then one of you four. I seem to heal a lot faster than the rest of you."

"Not true. Ami has self healing abilities so if she were to get hit, it would just close itself up and there would be no poison." Mina said, smirking.

'_Neh neh neh neh neh neh neh.'_

I mocked in my head while I rolled my eyes.

"So what's the plan then?" Hotaru asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"We're going to kill it, it's sunset."

"Sweet, where?" Lita asked.

I gave her a 'where do you think' look as I pulled on a black t-shirt and hiding the cut.

"We were given communicators and cell phones for a reason, loser. We'll each patrol around the town until one of us finds the demon, then we call each other and then kick the demons ass."

Smiling proudly, I grabbed my black hoodie that I'd left at Hotaru's and slipped it on as well.

"Coming?" I asked, opening the door.

"Hell yea! Come on sissy's." Hotaru said, racing out after me.

* * *

I walked around for a little bit and found myself walking back into the arcade, knowing that Andrew was probably having a fit.

"Oh my god! Serena! You're alive! Darien said that you had this huge slash in your side and that you were bleeding a lot."

Smiling at him warmly, I opened my arms for the hug that I knew he wanted to give. Andrew yes may sound slightly gay, but he is straight as an ironing board. We investigated because of our super curiosity.

"So are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, now you need to stop worrying about whether or not I'm alright."

"You, Serena, are a good friend of mine, so that's not going to happen."

I wrinkled my nose.

'_You may want to stop worrying because one time, I may not come back from a battle.'_

"Whatever you say, but it'd be in your best interest not to worry."

Smiling, I brushed hair from his face and shrugged.

"I gotta go now."

"Will you come back?" he asked as I opened the door to leave.

Looking over my shoulder, I winked at him.

"Don't I always?"

As I walked down the street, I heard the shouts of people and cars honking. I grabbed my communicator as I turned down an ally way and jumped between the two buildings up to the rooftop.

"Corner of Crystal and Hickory."

I placed the communicator back into my pocket and held my hand up in the air.

"Moon Prism Power!"

A flash of white light and I was Sailor Moon again. Looking around to farther rooftops, I saw a similar flash of orange, green, baby blue, and purple light. The others had transformed as well.

Running towards the closest rooftop, the girls joined me.

"Sailor Saturn," I said.

Sailor Saturn is Hotaru, tough as nails and strong. She had been said to be the most destructive Sailor out of all the nine planets, but I disagreed and claimed that she was the strongest. This caused many problems for Luna. Since Sailor Saturn is known for her deep power to destroy, but also known for her power of rebirth.

"Sailor Venus," I said, receiving a wink in return.

Sailor Venus is Mina, kind and fierce while fighting. She uses attacks that are filled with hearts and uses her inner strength when fighting. Sailor Venus is strongly against killing, even if it is a demon and it takes a lot of courage to destroy one of the demons. Because at one point or another, the demon had actually been a human being, on that was sucked into the darkness and depth of evil.

"Sailor Mercury," I smiled.

Sailor Mercury is Ami, with the power of ice. She uses water and ice to freeze demons and when she's on the sidelines, she finds the weakness of each demon than tells us all what to do and exactly when to do it.

"Sailor Jupiter," the final Sailor.

Sailor Jupiter is Lita. Her electric personality lets her create giant balls of electrical energy and fire them at demons, which is pretty cool. Sailor Jupiter is always at Sailor Mercury's side, since she's not entirely full of strength, so she acts like a guard while we learn from the demon.

"Alright, so what are we going to do?"

Sailor Mercury pulled out a little computer while she wore the same glasses form earlier.

"Everything that Luna said was right, the demon is filled with poison. It's practically oozing out of its skin."

"Ew, that's just gross." Sailor Venus said, sticking her tongue out.

Smirking, I grabbed onto the ledge of the building and smiled back at them.

"No fun in just standing around, guys, just so you know."

Flinging myself off the building, I landed perfectly on the top of the demons head. Tapping my foot a few times, I waited for it to raise its eyes towards me.

"Hello, I am Sailor Moon and I'll be killing you tonight. Is there anything that you'd like to say first though?"

Anyone could clearly hear Lita and Hotaru's laugh as it stared up at me confused.

"Okay then?" I asked, and then jumped forward, flipping though the air and landing on my feet.

"You're the little tike that's supposed to kill me? That's just too funny to be true! Scram before I make you my dinner."

Crossing my arms, I looked at the monster up and down.

"I don't know how to break this to you, but I am the ONE and ONLY Sailor Moon that there is. So now what you gonna do?"

The demon looked at me and smiled. Which obviously made me rethink what I'd just said. And my rethinking was right because just as Sailor Venus's voice reached my ears, I was launched into the side of a building.

Glass sprayed everywhere as I slid back into the brick wall, needles sticking out from my arms and legs.

"Well that can't be good…" I muttered, quickly pulling them out.

Forcing myself up to my feet, I carefully stumbled over to the hole and held onto a pole that I'd broken when I came in. I watched as Sailor Venus ran in front of the demon her hand extended out and pointing at the demon while it laughed.

"What? You going to point me to death or something?"

I saw the smirk on her face and slumped to my knees.

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

A blast of yellow light shot from her finger and went straight threw the demon and it shouted out in pain, the long tail that had hit me earlier ready to swing at her.

"VENUS!" I shouted out, jumping down in front of her.

"That's for this giant hole in my stomach!"

Pushing Sailor Venus backwards, I held both my hands, one in front of the other towards the demon.

"Moon Prism Cosmoses Blast!"

A lining of the pentagram formed on my hand before a blast of white light shot out and went straight through the demon and it disintegrated into a pile of stardust.

"There, are you okay? Nothing happened to you right?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Sailor Venus.

She barely managed a node, before I felt myself change back into normal clothes, my power barely staying with me anymore, the poison finally spreading threw my body.

I knew they were talking to me, but I didn't know that they were saying, my mind was shutting down. Everything becoming blurry, and like that, I found the ground come up real close to my face.

* * *

**(1) –** Cover Photo – Created By _**ShiroiNeko-sama**_, title "_**Power of The Moon**_"

**(2) –**Information gathered from Sailor Moon Wiki


	4. Surprises and A Powerful Crystal

_I do not own _**_Sailor Moon_**_. That would be _**_Naoko Takeuchi_**_.__  
__The only thing that I own is the story line. Thanks._

* * *

I stood there in a beautiful white gown, my hair in its normal Sailor Moon look. Looking around, I saw a woman also dressed in white with beautiful silvery-white hair, even though she didn't look like she could be over twenty-two years old.

Confused and not knowing where I am, I walked carefully over to her.

"Excuse me?"

She looked at me with beautiful blue eyes, ones that looked a strange amount like mine.

"Yes?"

'_Wow, even her voice is pretty.'_

"I'm lost, could you help me?"

She smiled and held out her hands for mine, and doing as she gestured, I placed my hands gently on top of hers, the smile never leaving her face. Still confused, I noticed that our hands started to glow a gold color.

"Who, what's happening? And exactly who are you anyway?" I asked, looking up at the woman, yet not moving my hands.

"My name is Queen Serenity."

My eyes widened as I pulled my hands back to curtsy and bow to her. Luna had told me of Queen Serenity and that back in her time, she ruled all the planets in our galaxy, that is, until her sister killed her.

"My dear child, please don't bow to me, we of equal status do not need to bow to one another. And I have a gift for you, my dear Warrior."

I shook my head.

"Do you not want my gift?" she asked, sounding slightly amused.

I looked away from her and out towards what looked like the earth.

"I am no warrior, and I'm not worthy of any gift from you."

She giggled quietly and her soft hand turned my face back towards her and I saw the smile on her face, one that only she could have had. Or that's at least what the stories had said. But some how, I knew that smile, I remembered it. In the back of my mind I had seen this smile before.

"You, my darling Serena, are the leader of the Sailor Soldiers. Sailor Moon has led the warriors of the galaxy into battle and fought to protect them with your life. Would you not agree with this?"

I shook my head.

"Yes, Sailor Moon had been a magnificent leader. But I am not her, I am simply an imposter that is posing as her."

"As you recall, you're exact words had been that you were the one and only Sailor Moon earlier. Why the change?"

"I don't know, I'm just not worthy of being a warrior."

She shook her head and brushed hair behind my ear.

"Serena, your humbleness and protectiveness of people in battle is what made me choose you to become Sailor Moon. I can see on the inside of your heart that it's filled with love and compassion. You're heart is strong, that's why you created this."

She pulled my hand forward and placed a beautiful crystal in my hand.

"This is the Imperium Silver Crystal, found only in the depths of your heart. Serena, you are more powerful then you are giving yourself credit for, even your friends realize this."

She shook her head and smiled.

"Always stubborn, are you? You'll find out soon enough, but now it's time for you to wake up."

Queen Serenity lowered her lips to the crystal and gently blew on it, and it shot into my chest, knocking backwards. And I fell into darkness once again.

* * *

Feeling inside of my body was slowly coming back, I could slightly wiggle my fingers and toes, but the rest was just a numb feeling, I didn't know if they were really there or not.

'_Now where exactly am I?'_

Opening my eyes slowly, I quickly shut them, seeing as the word seemed to be spinning around. So I re-closed my eyes and raised my hands up and covered them as well.

"Hey guys, I think she's awake."

'_Thanks, Mina, you always were captain obvious.'_

"How are you feeling?" she asked, placing her hand on my forehead.

I peaked up at her through my fingers.

"I'll feel better when there's only one of you."

There was a snicker from the doorway and I closed my fingers together.

"You saved me, why did you do that?"

Moving my hands under me, I forced myself to sit up and starred straight into Mina's three faces.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt, yea it meant a few more cuts for me, but I'd rather it be me laying on my back than you."

And as the words left my mouth, I felt my chest became warmer than normal and where my heart is started go glow. The Imperium Silver Crystal appeared on my chest in an open gold brooch with a star on the top.

A smile came to my face as I lifted the brooch up in my hands. Luna placed both her front paws on the bed and starred at the crystal.

"Is that the Imperium Silver Crystal?"

I nodded my head, softly running my fingers over it.

"How did you get it? I have been looking everywhere for it!"

Smiling at him, I quietly closed the brooch and held the compact tightly in my hand.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day, but right now, I'm going out."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY! LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU LOOK LIKE CRAP!"

I turned my attention on Mina.

"Thanks, that sounded so sincere."

"She's right though, you are in no condition to go outside." Lita said.

"I don't really care. I'm not going to stop doing what I want because of some demon."

Pushing everyone aside and ignoring the pain that surged through my body, I got to my feet and stood up. Pulling on a pair of black sweat pants over the soffe shorts that I wore, I grabbed a white, long-sleeved t-shirt and slipped on BirkenstocksÔ.

"Serena, I really don't think that you should go. What if something happens to you?" Ami asked.

I looked and her and smiled.

"What worse could happen?"

* * *

Walking down the street carefully, I went into the park, an easy shortcut to get to the Arcade, since it was thankfully open till midnight on Saturday nights. I was cutting it close, seeing as it is eleven-fifty two.

'_Please, please, please, still be there.'_

Opening the Arcade doors, that same familiar bell filled the empty Arcade and Andrew came out behind the counter, not even looking up from his cell phone.

"Sorry, we're closed."

Smirking, I walked over to the counter and carefully sat down on one of the bolted down stools.

"Even for a friend?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Andrew looked up from his cell phone and starred at me.

"W-what happened to you?"

"Who is it, Andrew?" came a voice from the back, one that I recognized almost immediately.

I shrugged and pulled the sleeves of my shirt down, keeping my hands hidden from view.

"Hey Serena… what the hell happened to you?" Darien asked, walking out from the back room.

"I just got into a little fight, don't ask so many questions." I muttered, looking back to Andrew.

Smiling at him, he shook his head and reached under the counter, then handed me a can of Pepsi.

"So are you going to explain to us what happened?" Andrew asked, leaning against the counter.

"Yea, who gave you all the cuts and that lovely black eye?" Darien added, smirking.

"What? Do you want to give me a black eye for the other eye?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"No, I was just curious." He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Andrew just remained silent, starring me up and down.

"Is this why you told me not to worry so much about you?"

This sentence seemed to catch Darien's full attention.

"Somewhat, there are some things that I can't tell you that would make you worry. I don't need you to be worrying about a lost cause when there are clearly better things for you to worry about."

"What do you mean 'things I can't tell you'?" Darien asked.

Glancing in his direction, I saw actual concern in his eyes.

"Nothing, never mind. Thanks for the Pepsi, Andrew. I don't know when I'm going to be coming back next."

He nodded and walked around the counter to give me a very gentle hug. Not wanting to cause any more pain, but it wouldn't have mattered. The surging jolts of hurtful pain running though me made the hug seem like nothing. I mean, even my toes hurt and they didn't even get hit with anything.

* * *

I walked towards the park slowly, limping slightly.

"Hey! Serena! Wait up!"

Stopping, I looked over my shoulder to see Darien running up after me. Rolling my eyes, I continued to slowly walk forward.

"What's up, Darien?"

"I was just making sure that you were really okay."

"Sure, I'm really okay. Doesn't that mean you'll go now?"

He snorted and shook his head.

"What is really going on? You always look like you're being beat on. Is something happening at home that I should know about?"

"If I haven't told you, then it must not be any part of your business then, huh?"

"Ha-ha, very funny Serena. Something is going on with you and I'm very concerned for you. It's going to end up killing you."

I snorted.

'_Like thats a news flash to me. I've always known that being Sailor Moon would actually kill me, Darien.'_

Shaking my head, I looked up to the stars in the clear night sky.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just thought of something." I looked back at Darien's face and smile, "See you around."

Crossing the street to Hotaru's apartment building, I disappeared inside.

* * *

**(1) –** Cover Photo – Created By _**ShiroiNeko-sama**_, title "_**Power of The Moon**_"

**(2) –**Information gathered from Sailor Moon Wiki


	5. The Roses and The Fire

_I do not own **Sailor**** Moon**. That would be **Naoko Takeuchi**.  
__The only thing that I own is the story line. Thanks._

* * *

The soft hum of music quietly drifted to the room that I was in, waking me up. Sitting up carefully, I moved my feet over to the floor. Putting them down, I suddenly noticed that I was wearing exactly what I had on yesterday when I talked with Darien and Andrew. Guess I couldn't force myself to change before crashing on the bed.

"Hey, Hotaru, did Luna ever tell you where she was going?"

"No, Mina, she never said where she was going. Just that he'd be back in an hour or so." She replied quietly.

Shuffling my feet quietly, I went into the kitchen and everyone fell silent to stare at me.

"Um… what?"

Not sure what to do, I went into the refrigerator and pulled out an apple.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Ami asked, crossing her arms at me.

Confused, I looked myself up and down, trying to see where the new injury was. Still confused after not finding anything, I looked back at Ami.

"Why?"

"Because you're still hurt from that demon attack, that's why." Lita said, crossing her arms at me.

I wrinkled my nose and looked down at the unbitten apple in my hand.

"Fine. I'll go lay back down…"

Then I chucked the apple right at Lita, who barely dodged it. Smiling, I limped back into the room where I had been sleeping and returned under the covers of the nice warm bed.

* * *

"Maybe she's dead?"

"That's not even funny, Mina."

"I never said that it was, Hotaru." Mina said, "But she's been out for almost two days now, and I'm getting really worried about her."

There was whispering and then the banging of loud pots and pans together.

"Lita, Mina, I'm going to kill you if you don't stop…" I growled, opening my eyes to glare at the two girls.

They smirked and returned the items back to there original resting place.

"Nice to see you awake." Ami said, sitting on the bed next to me and placing the back of her hand on my forehead.

"Yea, you really had a worried, the after effects of that venom gave you a super high fever. You were talking in your sleep too." Hotaru said, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the bed.

"You shouldn't worry about me." I told them sternly, hoping they'd actually listen to me.

"Like that's actually going to happen, Serena. We need you." Lita said, coming back into the room.

I shrugged and looked around the room for Luna.

"Where is he?"

The girls all looked at one another and nobody wanted to fess up.

"Come on, spill the beans where is he?"

Hotaru finally seemed to be the brave one.

"Well, while you were still asleep we had a mini demon attack…" I felt my fists clench, "And while we were fighting, a girl got caught in the cross fires. There was an energy beam headed straight for her…"

I grabbed onto the bed.

"She stood there and screamed out in fear, and when she did this the symbol for Mars showed on her forehead and it glowed brightly, protecting her from the beam."

"So Luna would be at this temple place where this girl lives, explaining to her all about being a Sailor Soldiers and everything." Mina said, smiling brightly at me.

Quickly getting to my feet, I grabbed the brooch and put it into my pocket, then slipped on my BirkenstocksÔ.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm going to meet the new Sailor."

The girls are hurried after me and together the group of us headed down the street towards this temple.

* * *

Walking up the steps of the Temple, we found Luna and the girl sitting outside one of the Dojos. This girl had long black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Luna, what have you been telling her?" I growled, rolling up my sleeves.

"Easy Serena, you don't want to scare the girl." Lita said, but I ignored her and knelt down to Luna's eye level.

Luna sensed my anger and tried to step backwards, but I was quicker and grabbed onto the collar that he wore.

"Did you tell her about the dangers of being a Sailor too?" I asked, and you cold literally see all the color drain from Luna's face.

Hotaru and Lita tapped me on the shoulders and I turned around to look at them. They gestured towards the girl, who was now glaring at me with a dark expression.

"What little girl?" I taunted, hoping that the others would know exactly what I was doing.

"Leave Luna alone!"

"Oh yea? I'd like you try and make me."

She raised her hand in the air, while still glaring at me and the transformation wand appeared in her hand.

"Mars Prism Power!"

A flash of red light and she became Sailor Mars.

"What? Is that the best you can do?" I asked, smirking at her.

I looked at Luna with a slightly begging expression and when he finally gave in and nodded, I could feel myself lighten up.

Smirking at Sailor Mars, I held out my hands to the sides, the right in a thumb up, and the left had my new brooch.

"Moon Crystal Prism Power!"

Transforming into Sailor Moon, I smile and winked at Hotaru.

* * *

Sailor Mars stood there smiling proudly when the rest of us watched her in mock horror.

"Don't move." Sailor Mercury said sternly.

Behind her stood a giant demon with claws and extremely sharp teeth.

"Why, don't tell me you're scared of me." She said while crossing her arms, "And don't tell me what to do!"

Luna had managed to sneak over next to us.

"Hey, don't make any rash decisions." Sailor Saturn said, directing it right at me.

"Like I can help it." I replied, rolling my eyes and smiling.

Sailor Mars sighed loudly and tapped her foot impatiently. The demon, which would never had noticed her, heard her foot and let out a low evil growl. Sailor Mars turned around and let out a loud and obnoxious scream, causing the demon to charge straight forward for her.

"Venus!" I shouted, running towards the demon.

"Already on it! Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

A chain of metal golden hearts shot out like a whip and wrapped itself around Mars waist. Sailor Venus held the other end and gave a yank, making Mars launched into the air towards herself.

"Gotcha dummy." Sailor Jupiter said as she caught Sailor Mars, "And the next time somebody says don't move, that means DON'T MOVE!"

So as they argued, I dove under the demon, him nearly missing my legs with his own. Jumping up to my feet, I got behind him and held out my hands, ready to fight.

"Behind you!" cried out Sailor Saturn.

I whipped around just in time to get a fist to the gut. Flying backwards, I slammed hard into a strong cherry blossom tree, the beautiful flowers covering and floating around me.

The demon charged straight forward in furry for me, but all the breathe had been knocked from my lungs, I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move.

"Hey! Who's that?" Sailor Venus shouted, clearly freaking out.

A man dressed in a black tuxedo and a white masquerade mask.

"Jupiter Thunder Clash!"

A large ball of electricity was thrown at the second demon as a distraction to both of them.

This gave the strange man scooped me up bridal style and in super speed jumped off to the to the top of the dojo.

I was set down very carefully, not sure whether I should be annoyed or happy that he'd just saved me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who are _you_?" he rebutted.

I wrinkled me nose at him, like I've always done to anyone who didn't answer me right away and crossed my arms.

"Fine, don't tell me, but I have a demon to kill so later."

With my breath finally back, I jumped over the side of the ledge on the dojo and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Moon Amazon BLAST!"

As I held my hands out before me, I noticed the Imperium Silver Crystal. It was before my hands and made itself apart of the attack itself. But that wasn't what surprised me most. The shock factor was that there were roses that ran along with my blast of powerful energy and they didn't burn up like anything else would.

Both demons poofed into a pile of moon dust and I smirked. The crystal disappeared back inside of the brooch, just as it was from my sight, the flash of dizziness came over me, something that never happens to me after I attack anything. And so I fell backwards onto my butt.

"Sailor Moon!" the girls cried out as they ran towards me.

"Wait, that's the Sailor you were telling me about, Luna?" Sailor Mars asked, as Jupiter and Saturn helped me to my feet.

"Yes, this would be her…" Luna answered, sitting down in front of me.

"She doesn't look that strong, you made her out to be this wonderful strong person and this girl falls over after a single attack." Sailor Mars said, glaring at me.

Transforming back, I glared back at her and rolled up the sleeves to my arms and let my hair down.

"Those demons that you just saw, little girl, aren't the strongest that we're going to face. Yea, I'm not entirely strong, but I know for a fact that I'm stronger than you."

* * *

**(1) –** Cover Photo – Created By **_ShiroiNeko-sama_**, title "**_Power of The Moon_**"

**(2) –**Information gathered from Sailor Moon Wiki


End file.
